Amada Esme
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One shot. AH. Esme es una joven que ama los atardeceres. Él, un joven doctor que la conoce y se enamora de ella. Carlisle/Esme.


_**Los personajes de esta historia, originalmente pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero aquí los tomo prestados un momento, contando una historia que luchaba por salir, y gracias a un lindo atardecer, por fin vio la luz.**_

**Disfrútenlo.**

--

Los rayos de sol penetraban el cristal de la ventana, entrando e iluminando la habitación, al atardecer. A Esme le encantaba ese momento del día. Ella odiaba los días soleados, odiaba salir a la calle a mediodía, cuando el astro rey estaba en su cenit, enrojeciendo su piel, cegando sus ojos, elevando la temperatura del ambiente. Pero en las tardes, le gustaba salir a la alameda que estaba cerca de su casa, y mirar como los rayos del sol pasaban por entre las ramas. Esos rayos la cegaban momentáneamente, pero a esa hora del día eran inofensivos, no lastimaban. Solo estaban ahí para ser admirados por ella.

Pero como es que ella, odiando el sol, llegara a amar a esos rayos del atardecer? Esme sentía un nudo en la garganta, una calidez especial en su corazón cuando los observaba. Le recordaba mil y una cosas agradables, y a la vez, ninguna. Simplemente los amaba.

Solo que ese día ya no podría salir a disfrutar ese momento sentada en la banca de la alameda. Ni ese día ni ningún otro. Solo podría admirarlos desde el interior de su casa.

Esme había enfermado hacia algún tiempo, y a pesar de los tiernos cuidados de su doncella y del doctor, su enfermedad empeoro, y tuvo que permanecer en cama, preparándose para el inevitable momento de partir. Ella era joven aun, bella y muy agradable; su carácter nunca se vio afectado por su estado de salud. Había quedado huérfana algunos años atrás, y vivía sola con su doncella. Sus amistades, aunque pocas, le tenían un gran aprecio. No entendían como es que ella, dulce e inocente, entre miles de personas viles, crueles, había caído victima de tan terrible mal. Maldecían y se quejaban, pero ella, con una bella sonrisa en su pálido y poco a poco más demacrado rostro, los confortaba y consolaba.

-Cuenta tus bendiciones, y agradécelas, en lugar de quejarte por lo demás. Todo tiene su plan-.

El doctor se encariñó con ella cada vez más. Le atraía la fuerza de voluntad que tenia esa hermosa joven, y aunque sabia que su fin se acercaba, intentaba todo lo humanamente posible para ganar un poco mas de tiempo junto a ella. No sabia por que lo hacia. No importaba lo que hiciera, ella moriría, pero el no cejaba en su intento. Luego lo comprendió. Se enamoro de esa joven que había conocido antes, con sonrosadas mejillas, tez clara, rostro en forma de corazón, mirada brillante de ojos de esmeralda y un cabello ondulado color caramelo. Ella ahora estaba pálida, sus mejillas no se sonrosaban mas, su cabello se mantenía sujeto en una coleta, y el brillo en sus ojos poco a poco se esfumaba, pero aun así, el la veía como la mas hermosa de las mortales.

Esme amaba a su joven y apuesto doctor. Era su ángel personal. Conforme la partida se acercaba, el pasaba mas tiempo junto a ella, haciendo inútiles intentos por aplazar esa sentencia en su contra. Ella le agradecía mas el estar junto a ella y platicar con el, que sus intentos médicos. Tenía un sedoso cabello rubio, que con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, brillaba como oro. Su piel, blanca como la de ella, se oscurecía cada vez mas debajo de sus preocupados, y a la vez, preciosos ojos azules, creándole unas ojeras violáceas mas oscuras poco a poco. Y el roce de sus manos en sus mejillas, o al tomar la de ella entre las suyas, le parecía como el toque de un ángel.

Ella tenia días buenos y malos, y en estos no soltaba ninguna queja, ningún alarido por el dolor. Lo soportaba todo valientemente, ganándose así, aun más, la admiración del joven doctor. Como si no la tuviera ya. Y en los días buenos, cuando ella se sentía tan bien que pensaba que el estar enferma había sido solo un agotador mal sueño, le pedía a su ángel que la llevara a pasear a la alameda en los atardeceres. El, con el dolor de su corazón, se rehusaba, argumentando que eso solo terminaría por agotarla y hacerla sentir mal. En vez de eso, salían al balcón de la habitación de Esme, y se sentaban en las sillas de mimbre que había ahí. Tomados de la mano, alternando la mirada entre sus rostros recibiendo los tibios rayos de sol, y volteando a mirar el poniente.

Un día, una preciosa tarde de septiembre, el doctor percibió los síntomas, y su peor pesadilla lo alcanzo. A ella solo le quedaban horas de vida. Sentía que su corazón que quebraba poco a poco, al ver la. Dentro de unos días, horas, ella se habría ido, y el solo se quedaría con los recuerdos. Hermosos recuerdos. Esme, notando lo triste que estaba, mirando a sus apagados ojos, sonrió lo mejor que le permitió su cuerpo, e hizo de nuevo la petición.

-Podríamos salir a la alameda? Es una tarde hermosa.

El levanto la mirada, con ojos vidriosos. Ella descubrió la verdad. Y sabia que por eso, el no se negaría esta vez.

-Claro, por supuesto.

La doncella llego, y arreglo lo más posible a Esme. El la espero pacientemente, y cuando ella estuvo vestida con un sencillo y bonito vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos, y con su cabello suelto, aunque no ondulante como antaño, la miro con amor infinito, la tomo del brazo, y se encaminaron, lenta y suavemente a la alameda.

Cuando llegaron allá, Esme se había fatigado, y tomaron asiento en una banca. Los vecinos y conocidos, les dirigían tiernas miradas, con dejos de compasión. Tan hermosa pareja hacían… pero ella pronto se iría…

El solo tenía ojos para Esme. Esme solo tenia ojos para el. Tomados delas manos, comenzaron a platicar.

-Ya llego el momento, verdad?-inquirió ella, con suavidad. El solo asintió, con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla-. Gracias por haber estado conmigo este tiempo.

-Gracias a ti por haberme permitido estar ahí, contigo- el solo podía hablar en susurros. La pena le estaba cerrando la garganta.

-No se que hubiera pasado sin no hubieras estado conmigo. Te debo tanto…- ella trato de mostrar una sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro de el, esta desapareció de su rostro, y sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas.

-Al contrario, Esme-el apretó dulcemente sus manos-. Yo soy quien no tiene palabras para expresar todo lo que te debo. Tú me diste esperanza. Me diste una nueva vida. Antes de conocerte, yo no sabía que era realmente vivir, pero tú me enseñaste lo que era. Antes de ti, solo existía. Ahora, junto a ti, he vivido. Y he aprendido a amar… amarte…- el levanto un mano, y le acaricio el pómulo. Ella comenzó a sollozar.

-Tú me diste la fuerza necesaria para resistir… Y te amo… tanto…- no pudo mas, y lo abrazo. Los dos lloraron.

El se sereno un poco, se separo de ella, la tomo de nuevo de las manos, y la miro a los ojos.

-Yo, Carlisle Cullen, agradezco a Dios el haberte conocido. Prometo que te ame desde que te conocí, y que lo hare en medio del dolor, la tristeza, la enfermedad, pero sobre todo, por la felicidad que me brinda el estar a tu lado, todo el tiempo que nos sea permitido. Y aun mas allá- metió la mano al bolsillo, y saco un anillo de oro con tres lazos entretejidos, con una esmeralda incrustada, en medio de una explosión de pequeños diamantes. Lo deslizo en el delgado dedo de Esme. Ella ahogo una expresión de felicidad.

-Yo, Esme Ann Platt, agradezco a Dios el haberte puesto en mi camino. Prometo que te ame desde el instante en que cruzaste el umbral de mi casa, lo hago ahora, y lo hare en medio del camino de dolor y tristeza que vendrá, pero que será contrarrestado por la alegría que nos da el sabernos amados, hasta que nos sea permitido. Y aun más allá- ella se acerco y lo beso tiernamente. Fue el momento más feliz y dulce de ambos. Se miraron de nuevo, con la intensa mirada de los amantes, llena de emociones, cargada de afecto, de amor.

El sol se oculto, y volvieron a casa, contentos de haber realizado los sagrados votos que ahora colmaban su felicidad, tratando de olvidar el trago amargo que les esperaba.

Esme estaba agotada, pero feliz. La doncella la ayudo a desvestirse, y a ponerle su batín. Por ultimo, la acostó en la cama. El se quedo sentado en la mecedora, junto a su cama, tomando su mano, la mano que portaba el anillo, entre las suyas. Con la caída de la noche, iluminada solo por la luna, vino el dolor a Esme. Apretaba la mano en la de el. El, con la mano libre, le secaba el sudor de su frente con un paño húmedo, y la consolaba con dulces palabras de aliento. Aunque deseaba que alguien lo consolara a el. El sufría, junto con ella, al ver el rostro crispado de Esme.

En cierto momento, poco después de medianoche, Esme, con voz débil, le pidió a su recién esposo que se acostara junto a ella. El obedeció, acomodándose suavemente junto a ella, para no provocarle dolor con el movimiento del colchón. La abrazo delicadamente, acunándola en su pecho. No pudo evitar sollozar.

-No estés triste- le susurro ella, al cabo de un momento-. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar… Ya sabes lo que se dice: _"No llores porque termino…"_-ella guardo silencio, esperando que el completara la frase.

-_"Sonríe porque ocurrió…"-_dijo el, con voz entrecortada-. Siempre te amare, Esme- le beso la frente.

-Siempre te amare, Carl… Carlisle- a Esme ya le costo un gran esfuerzo terminar la frase.

El la apretó hacia si, con más fuerza. No quería que se fuera. Entre sollozos, repetía su nombre.

-Esme…. Esme…. Esme…. Esme… Esme…- y así siguió, hasta que sintió que ella exhalo por ultima vez. Se aparto un poco de ella, esperando que inhalara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Esme había muerto. La beso dulcemente en el rostro, con las lagrimas cayendo a fluyendo a borbotones. Por ultimo, la abrazo de nuevo.

-Mi amada Esme…-y se levanto. La acomodo, y salió a empezar con los preparativos del funeral.

Todos habían notado la cercanía entre Esme y el doctor, así que nadie hizo preguntas por el anillo que tenia Esme en su mano, ni por la expresión del rostro de el, ni su atuendo de luto. Se acercaron a expresar sus más sinceras condolencias. Y eran honestos.

El se quedo a vivir en la ciudad, aunque su corazón se encogiera de tristeza a cada instante, al ver algo que le recordara a Esme. Los atardeceres los pasaba en la alameda, recordando el día que el y Esme intercambiaron votos, recordando que ella amaba los atardeceres. Los rayos del sol en ese instante del día, hacían que se instalara un nudo en la garganta. Tal como a ella. Esme decía que le hacían sentir un y mil cosas agradables, y a la vez, ninguna. Pero a el le recordaban simplemente a Esme. Vivía por el amor que había sentido por ella, y que aun seguía sintiéndolo.

--

**Ya saben, dejad un review, contadme que les pareció….**

**Chao!**


End file.
